darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
LL Don't Wanna Hear It
Back to 2010 Logs Lifeline Depth The xeno hasn't been back here in some time, allowing for the proverbial dust to settle. He doesn't sneak in like he did last time, he just walks in and looks toward the medic known as Lifeline. "So, still piffed off at me sweetness?" he asks, tone oddly repentant. Lifeline stops in the middle of tinkering with some object or other. It gets set down very carefully before she turns slowly to look at Depth, her optics nearly white with rage. "Get. Out." If she caught the repentant tone to his voice, she doesn't let on. Depth looks into those white optics, not flinching at all. The tone is clear, but he doesn't heed it. "I'll take that as a yes." he replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "I figured I owed you an explanation for coming in here and getting up into your personal space ..." he trails off a moment "But I dunno if you wanna hear it." Lifeline crosses her arms. "I don't." Depth grunts softly to that. "Fine. So bring it.. get it out of your system. Free shot. Let's see your worst." his tone is serious, optics looking expectantly at her. Lifeline just stares at the pseudo-mech for a long moment before just turning her back on him(it?). "Leave." She picks up the part she'd set aside, but doesn't start working on it again. Depth hmms, "Really? Not going to punish me? Maybe I read you wrong." he states, uncrossing his arms. "I should thank you. In fact I am thanking you. You gave me a piece to the puzzle that is your race. I'm better able to understand them in a clinical sort of way that a medic possesses." Lifeline flatly ignores the thing pretending to be a Cybertronian, starting to tinker at the object again. Depth considers, then shrugs. Only way to get her to react is to get into her space again, which he does by hanging behind her within an inch. Whispering lowly, "I mean it, and I'm sorry if you feel like I overstepped my bounds. But then I don't have rules when it comes to others when I want something. I don't expect you to forgive me." Lifeline pauses briefly when the thing invades her personal space AGAIN, but this time she makes a point of not reacting further. The thing is NOT getting the satisfaction of messing with her again. Depth isn't messing with you per say, just trying to make a point that he /could/ if he wanted to but chooses not to this time around. "In fact, I expect you to hold onto it and just suffer for it emotionally. Cuz that's how you operate, isn't it? You just push anyone away that tries to get close physically or emotionally. Must have been one doozy of a love affair that went very bad." then he steps away from her. "A pity, still so young, so much to give.. yet you hermit yourself away." editor note: may be added onto Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP